Curse At The Sand
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: APDET LAST CHAPTER!Epilgoue.Gaara menjalani hidupnya dalam kesepian dan dibenci orang.Tapi, semuanya berubah dan mendadak hilang saat dia menemukan seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura... RnR please? 0
1. Prologue

_**Ohayou minna-san! Yuka-chan kembali di fict keempat! setelah menjalani 3 hari neraka yaitu UASBN, akhirnya Yuka-chan update lage!!!!**_

_**Sebenernya awalnya Yuka-chan pengen bikin jadi ShikaTema. Tapi kalo ShikaTema, jadi susah plotnya. heheehe (digampar ShikaTema fans). Jadinya, aku bikin GaaSaku deh! –senyum innocent- **_

_**Oh ya, chapter 1 ini baru prolog. Jadi real story nya di chapter 2. Yuka-chan udah update 2 chapter sekaligus! :)**_

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:AU, OOC, abal, aneh, Gaara's P.O.V**

**Camera.. rolling and.. READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

AKU menggerakkan tanganku ke atas, seiring dengan itu pasir yang ada disekelilingku bergerak ke atas, memerangkap tikus kecil didalamnya. Lalu kukatupkan tanganku yang tadinya terbuka. Pasir itu menekan tikus kecil itu, membuatnya mati berdecit. Aku tertawa getir melihat darah tikus itu berceceran begitu saja. Mungkin, hal pertama yang menjadi kesan kalian saat membaca ini adalah, aku pembunuh kejam yang haus darah.

Namun kalian salah. Bukan aku yang ingin menjadi pembunuh haus darah seperti yang kalian pikir. Tapi kutukan ini, kutukan Shukaku. Kutukan mengerikan yang membuatku dapat mengendalikan pasir. Kemampuanku untuk mengendalikan pasir ini disebut **Crowd**. Sementara penggunanya disebut **Warrior**. Walaupun bukan kehendakku untuk membunuh menggunakan pasir ini, entah kenapa tubuhku menurut saja ketika digerakkan Shukaku untuk membunuh. Seperti halnya tikus kecil tadi.

Kutukan Shukaku membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Jika aku memejamkan mata sedikit saja, maka Shukaku akan keluar dari tubuhku dan membunuhku. Karena itu, mucullah lingkaran hitam pekat disekitar mataku, yang mungkin segel agar aku tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin saja, lingkaran hitam disekitar mataku dan tato 'AI' di dahiku ini yang membuat orang-orang takut dan akan menjauh jika melihatku.

**Aku hidup tanpa teman. Aku nggak mengerti apa itu kesepian, karena aku terlalu sering merasakannya. Hingga kesepian itu menjadi darah daging di tubuhku ini.**

Aku tumbuh sendiri tanpa kasih sayang orangtua. Hal itu membuatku buta kasih sayang. Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkanku. Ayahku mati dibunuh oleh seorang teroris bernama Orochimaru. Kedua kakakku meninggal setelah ayahku. Setelah itu, aku menjalani ritual tanpa nama yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang di utus ayah.

Ritual memasukkan Shukaku ke dalam tubuhku.

**MEREKA BILANG** jika Shukaku dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhku, maka aku akan dijaga olehnya.

**MEREKA BILANG** Shukaku dimasukkan kedalam tubuhku untuk menjagaku dari bahaya.

**TAPI AKU TIDAK PERCAYA. ITU TIDAK BENAR.**

Shukaku malah membuatku menjadi pembunuh haus darah. Untunglah, suatu hari aku bertemu dengan Chiyo-baasama yang mengerti soal kutukan ditubuhku ini. Ia menyegel Shukaku agar tidak mengendalikan diriku. Tapi, aku tetap bisa mengendalikan pasir.

Sebagai gantinya, nyawa Chiyo-baasama melayang.

Sebelum meninggal, Ia mengatakan padaku bahwa satu-satunya cara mematahkan kutukan dan mengeluarkan Shukaku dari tubuhku adalah ….

**......berciuman dengan orang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku.**

**

* * *

**

_**Yeah! prologuenya udah selesai!!! sekarang tinggal ke chapter 2 nya!!! Review ya! Kalo ada typo boleh dikasih tau kok! mau favorite-in cerita ini juga boleh.. hehehe (ngarep mode:on) Makasih atas membaca ya!!! see ya!**_

**Thank you**

**Kaede Yuka-chan.**


	2. Haruno Sakura

_**Silahkan masuk di chapter kedua fict. abal ini!!! –tebar senyum- Nah, di chapter ini, Sakura akan muncul seba… **_

_**(digampar reader's**_

_**Readers: Jangan bocorin ceritanya dodol!!!**_

_**Yuka-chan:maaf-maaf-maaf.. gomennasai!!! –bungkuk mode:on-)**_

_**Jadi, daripada diinjek readers kita langsung mulai saja!**_

_**Camera… Rolling…. and.. READ AND REVIEW!**_

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:AU, OOC, ABAL GAJE, ANEH, ALUR GAK JELAS.**

**

* * *

**

Menjadi seorang Sabaku no Gaara bukanlah keinginannya. Menjadi orang yang selalu dijauhi karena kutukan dalam dirinya itu, bukanlah keinginannya. Menjadi orang yang memiliki kemampuan khusus Crowd –yaitu mengendalikan pasir—juga bukan keinginannya. Menjadi seorang pengendali Crowd –yang disebut Warrior—juga bukan maunya. Tetapi melihat seorang gadis bermata hijau emerald di depan kelas adalah kemauannya.

Mata hijau redupnya menatap cewek berambut pink yang menurut seisi cowok di kelas seksi. Rok yang Ia kenakan hanya menutupi sepertiga pahanya, membuat anak-anak mesum di kelasnya bersiul. Kemeja yang Ia kenakan jelas kemeja mahal. Kemeja putih itu dibalut sebuah cardigan berwarna pink lembut. Sneakers adidas putih dan kaus kaki semata kaki yang dikenakannya tidak mengurangi kesan bahwa dia adalah gadis yang cantik dan feminin. Rambut pink sepunggungnya dihiasi sebuah bando berwarna putih pucat. Sekarang, gadis semlohai itu membungkuk dan mengucapkan namanya sebagai perkenalan.

"Ohayou minna-san. Watashi wa Sakura Haruno desu. Pindah dari High School. Salam kenal."ujarnya ramah dengan suara manis yang bukan buatan. Sakura adalah anak pindahan dari asrama putri . Dia masuk di semester 2. Baki-sensei, guru di kelas XI-B superior segera menyuruh cewek itu duduk.

Karena tak ada tempat lain yang kosong, Sakura di tempatkan di paling belakang. Atau lebih tepatnya duduk di samping Sabaku No Gaara. Gadis itu berjalan diiringi siulan yang bermaksud untuk menggodanya, dan tentu saja berasal dari mulut cowok tak sopan. Gadis dengan tinggi tak lebih dari 178,4 cm itu segera menarik bangku kosong yang mungkin memang disediakan untuknya. Ia menyapa cowok dingin yang duduk disebelahnya sekarang.

* * *

KRIIIING! KRIING! KRIIING!

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Seluruh siswa di Konohagakure Alexander's High School –yang menjadi tempat sekolah Gaara—berhambur keluar dari kelasnya. Banyak yang langsung pulang, karena kebetulan hari ini kegiatan klub belum dimulai. Paling mulai minggu depan. Anak kelas XI-B langsung menghambur keluar kelas, padahal Shizune-sensei belum memperbolehkan mereka keluar ruang kelas. Belum sampai 5 detik, kelas langsung kosong, meninggalkan Gaara dan Sakura berdua. "ng.. jadi? kau mau langsung pulang?" Sakura membuka suara, mencoba membuka komunikasi diantara mereka berdua. Gaara menggeleng.

"Kalau mau kemana?"tanya Sakura lagi.

"bukan urusanmu." Gaara melangkah keluar menenteng tas hitamnya melewati Sakura. Saat Gaara lewat di depannya, Sakura bisa merasakan aura aneh yang –cukup—mengerikan keluar dari dalam tubuh Gaara. Entah itu aura apa, yang jelas itu membuat Sakura agak takut, tapi…

…merasa hangat.

* * *

Gaara berjalan melewati koridor gelap sekolah. Tujuannya adalah perpustakaan. Entah kenapa tempat itu yang menjadi tempat favoritnya di sekolah ini. Mungkin karena suasana sepi yang membuat dia tidak perlu dilirik dengan pandangan seram oleh seluruh siswa di sekolah ini. Perpustakaan itu luas, lengkap dan nyaman. Dengan tiga buah pendingin ruangan tertempel di dindingnya, juga karpet beludru yang nyaman, tentu Perpustakaan ini amat sangat nyaman. Tapi minat siswa terhadap membaca yang nol membuat pepustakaan ini lengang dan hanya penuh di saat detik-detik ujian.

Gaara membuka pintu perpustakaan. Udara sejuk yang berasal dari pendingin ruangan di perpus itu langsung menyambutnya. Gaara menyusuri beberapa rak buku yang berjejer dan tinggi. Ia berhenti di rak buku paling akhir, terpojok dan letakya agak jauh dari buku-buku yang lagi _booming_. Sudut yang jarang dikunjungi karena buku disini tergolong buku.. aneh? bisa dibilang.

Tapi justru di tempat itulah yang menjadi gaya tarik tersendiri bagi Gaara. Perlahan jari-jari Gaara menyusuri satu persatu buku disana dan berhenti pada suatu buku berjudul **Power Of Warrior**.

* * *

Sakura menyusuri koridor seekolah. Ia berniat menuju ke kantin. Perutnya lapar dan dia tak sempat makan saat istirahat. Alasanya, dia harus bercapek-capek membuka mulut untuk menanggapi setiap pertanyyan dari anak cewek atau cowok di kelasnya. Mayoritas, yang cewek pasti bertanya soal bajunya yang modis dan mahal, dan yang cowok menembaknya.

"Pesen jus stroberi dan waffle stroberi ya,"pinta Sakura sopan pada petugas piket kantin. Penjaga kantin yang kebetulan anak kelas 3 itu tersenyum pada Sakura. Ia mencatat order dari Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian, cewek berambut sebahu berwarna kebiruan itu muncul lagi di depan Sakura sambil membawa nampan.

"Kelihatannya kau anak baru? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?"tanyanya heran. "Ah, iya, aku anak baru. Baru pindah hari ini."kata Sakura sopan. Murid kelas 3 itu tertawa. "Tak perlu seformal itu, namaku Konan. Kau pasti Sakura bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau di kelas XI-B superior, benar?"tanya Konan lagi, memastikan.

Sakura mengangguk lagi. "Kalau begitu ada satu hal yang perlu kuberitahu soal 'seseorang' dikelasmu. Alis Sakura naik sebelah. "Ha? 'seseorang'?"katanya bingung. "Konan! hei, kau malah asyik ngobrol! woi, ada pesanan nih!"Seru Tayuya dari dalam.

"Sebentar Tayuya!"kata Konan. "kemudian Ia berpalng lagi kepada Sakura. "Pokoknya, hati dengan **Warrior** yang juga mempunyai **Loneliness Curse**! pokoknya, kalau kau menemukan seorang cowok yang bisa mengendalikan pasir, kau harus hati-hati dengan nya! Aku duluan Sakura! bye!"

* * *

Gaara membalik halaman buku terakhir ketika matanya tertuju untuk melihat jam. "Ah, sudah pukul 5 sore, ada baiknya aku pulang." gumam Gaara dalam hati. Sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi, mungkin hanya ada dia di sekolah. Dijulurkannya tangannya untuk mengembalikan buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya ke tempat semula. Ia merengangkan tubuhnya ketika matanya menagkap suatu kejadian di jendela. Gaara tergerak untuk mengetahui lebih jelas kejadian yang terjadi di jendela itu. Dan ketika Ia mendekat ke jendela untuk melihat lebih jelas, Ia baru sadar kalau kejadian itu adalah, anak baru tadi sedang diganggu oleh beberapa cowok dari geng urakan di sekitar sekolah. Entah kenapa hati Gaara tergerak untuk menolongnya.

* * *

Sakura melongo kaget saat melihat dia dikelilingi preman-preman yang terlihat seram.

"A..ada apa ya?"tanya Sakura pelan. Dia sangat takut. Takut kalau ternyata nantinya dia akan diculik dan diperlakukan semena-mena. Bayangan di otaknya sudah seliweran kemana-mana, apa lagi saat salah satu dari mereka bergumam,

"**Gadis ini terlihat kaya, ada baiknya kita minta tebusan banyak dari orangtuanya jika kita menculiknya."**

Sakura bergidik ngeri. "Hei cewek, ikut kita yuk…" bujuk seorang dari mereka sambil mencolek pundak Sakura. "ti..tidak! jangan sakiti aku.." kata Sakura memelas. Salah seorang lagi langsung menerjang Sakura dan memiting tangannya kebelakang. "TIDAAKK! TOLONG!"teriak Sakura ketakutan. "bodoh! diam kau, atau kau kami bunuh!"teriak salah satu dari mereka sambil menodongkan pistol. Sakura menutup matanya takut.

"Lepaskan dia orang brengsek."

Sebuah suara datar tanpa emosi membuat Sakura membuka matanya. Sakura terbelalak ketika mendapati cowok dingin yang baru-baru ini dikenalnya berdiri dihadapannya. Orang yang tadi mencolek Sakura menatap Gaara dengan pandangan remeh. "Cih, hei kau! Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkan kami hanya dengan tangan kosong begitu hah? Dasar, meremehkan kita rupanya." katanya sinis.

"Jirobou, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita lawan saja dia? setelah itu barulah kita urus cewek ini." usul salah satu orang dari mereka sambil menunjuk Sakura. Orang gendut yang dipanggil Jirobou tadi setuju. Dia memberikan sebuah kode kepada cowok yang memiting Sakura untuk melepaskannya.

"Dan kau cewek pink, Jangan coba-coba kabur kalu tak mau pistol ini meletus." ancam Sakon—nama orang yang meimiting Sakura tadi--.

"Silahkan mulai duluan."kata Gaara datar sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya dii dadanya. "Cih, sombong sekali dia."kata Sakon. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan melayangkan tinju itu ke wajah Gaara. Tinggal 0,1 cm lagi hingga sampai di wajah Gaara, tapi tinju itu tertahan. Sakon melihat ke arah kakinya yang Ia rasa tertahan. "A.. apa?! pasir?!"serunya kaget saat melihat kakinya yang kini terbalut oleh pasir.

"Sialan kau berani nya!!" Ukon, yang diketahui sebagai saudara Sakon menarik pistolnya. Ukon menarik pelatuk pistol itu, pelurunya meluncur maju dengan lurus. Sakura memekik pelan. Namun, keanehan terjadi lagi. Sebuah tembok tebal dari pasir menahan peluru itu. Ukon menjerit kaget. "Kau! siapa kau?!"tanya Jirobou takut. Jika anak itu menyebutkan nama yang sejak tadi berseliweran di otaknya, maka ia akan ambil langkah seribu!

"Kau tahu namaku. Sabaku No Gaara."

"D..dia! semua mundur!!!"komando Jirobou. Sakon, Ukon dan preman lainnya berniat kabur tapi, kaki mereka ditahan oleh sesuatu, pasir. "Pengecut seperti kalian pantasnya mati."ucap Gaara datar. Dia kembali mengatupkan tangannya yang terbuka. Pasir itu menekan tubuh preman-preman sialan itu. "ARRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!"Teriakan itu memekik ke seantero sekolah. Sebentar saja, teras sekolah yang tadinya hijau karena rumput tadi sudah menjadi lautan darah.

TAP.

Sebuah langkah membuat Sakura menaikkan kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Gaara dengan suara sedatar tadi. Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Bagus kalau begitu."kata Gaara sambil melangkah menjauhi Sakura. "Tunggu Gaara!"sebuah teriakan halus membuat Gaara berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan mayat-mayat ini?"tanya Sakura sambil bergidik ngeri. "Mereka akan hilang tanpa bekas seiring waktu."jawab Gaara enteng. Sakura menggumamkan oh pelan. Gaara kembali melangkah dan lagi-lagi terhenti oleh suara yang memanggil namanya. "Gaara! satu lagi, Apa kau ini seorang Warrior?"

* * *

_**Naha! chapter 2 selesei!!! senangnya diriku ini. Nah, bagaimana? chapter ini memang belum ada romance-nya. Tapi supernaturalnya udah 'kan? Chapter depannya akan.. *lagi-lagi digaplak reader's***_

_**Readers:Comel dan bacot banget dah lu Yuka!**_

_**Yuka-chan: -fainted-**_

_**Readers: hem, sebelum mati dia menuliskan ini: TOLONG REVIEW YA SENPAI! KALO ADA TYPO KASIH TAU YA!!! ARIGATOU!!**_

**Thank's for reading**

**Kaede Yuka-chan.**


	3. FALLEN!

_**Weiy! chapter 3 update! *malah Earth Protector ngak diupdate!* Sudahlah, jadi langsung saja, chapter ini kubuat sebagai chapter permulaan konflik asli! Baik, tanpa banyak bacot gaje, Marilah kita mulai.**_

_**CAMERA.. ROLLING.. AND.. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?**_

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, GAJE ABAL, ALUR KECEPETAN.**

"SEMUA!" teriak Ino saat memasuki kelas. **"HARI INI KITA CAMPING!** Udah pada siap-siap 'kan? Oh ya, yang belum makan, diambil ya rotinya! Perjalanan jauh lho!" tambahnya lagi. Sakura hanya tertawa geli melihat sikap antusiasme Ino pada acara ini. Tapi, Sakura maklum. Ino adalah panitia camping ini. Jadi, memang sepantasnya begitu 'kan? "Ini Sakura, diambil rotinya." tawar Ino sambil menyodorkan kardus besar berisi roti. Sakura mengangguk dan mengambil sebungkus roti cokelat.

"Semuanya! Ayo kita ke bis! Kita akan berangkat camping sekarang! Ayo-ayo!" Terdengar suara Shizune-sensei. Maka, anak kelas XI-B segera menyandang ranselnya dan mengikuti Shizune-sensei menuju bis yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke bumi perkemahan Konoha. Bis yang mereka tempati sangat nyaman. Di masing-masing sisi terdapat dua tempat duduk bersebelahan. Sakura terpaksa nunggu diluar bis sementara anak-anak yang lain berebutan duduk bareng pasangan nya.

"Sakura! Ayo masuk! Masih ada satu tempat dibelakang!" kata Ino menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu bis. Sakura pun masuk ke bis. Seperi kata Ino, tempat yang kosong hanya satu, tepatnya dibelakang. Beruntungnya dia, karena orang yang duduk disebelahnya adalah teman sebangkunya alias Gaara. "Hei, aku duduk disebelahmu **lagi **ya," kata Sakura sambil menaruh ranselnya.

"Nah anak-anak, semuanya duduk!Kita akan mulai perjalanan." Kata Shizune-sensei. Kebetulan, Karena Baki-sensei ada urusan jadi nggak ikut camping. Yang mendampingi kelas XI-B diganti menjadi Genma-sensei dan Shizune-sensei.

"Camping ini bertujuan untuk menanmbah nilai kalian di pelajaran Sains, Biologi dan nilai sikap." kata Genma-sensei menjelaskan. "Ya, jadi yang nilainya jelek, disini kalian harus bersikap baik. Supaya nilai kalian bertambah!" tambah Shizune-sensei. "Kita kemah berapa hari sensei?" tanya Naruto. "Empat hari tiga malam. Tapi, kalau kegiatan sudah selesai kita bisa pulang lebih cepat." jawab Genma-sensei.

"Oh ya selain itu ada Trip Observasi. Kita akan mengunjungi desa Oto sehabis kemah. Jadi kira-kira seminggu. Yang ini untuk menambah nilai Sosial Science." tambah Shizune-sensei sambil melihat daftar kegiatan dibuku catatan nya.

(^3^)

**Satu jam kemudian…**

"Anak-anak ayo kemasi barang kalian! Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal!" seru Shizune-sensei. Sakura membuka matanya—baru sadar kalau dia tidur. "Bangun dari pundakku." seseorang berkata. Telinga Sakura mencoba mencari asal suara. "Kya! Gaara! Maaf!" kata Sakura. Dia baru sadar, kalo sedari tadi dia tidur di pundak Gaara. Gaara hanya melayangkan pandangan datar dan menyandang ranselnya. Melihat bis yang nyaris kosong, Sakura buru-buru mengambil ransel besarnya dan ngacir keluar dari bis.

"Nah, inilah yang namanya bumi perkemahan Konoha!" Genma sensei menunjuk lapangan rumput dibelakangnya. Arenanya luas. Diatas mereka sekarang, ada sebuah spanduk besar bertuliskan, **"SELAMAT DATANG DI BUMI PERKEMAHAN KONOHA"**

Tempatnya lumayan luas. Lapangan itu terbagi dua dan dibatasi oleh jurang yang dalam. **Kalau kalian jatuh, bisa dipastikan mayat kalian tidak akan dikenali.** Apalagi beberapa sumber mengatakan kalau di dalam jurang itu ada sekelompok manusia yang membuat organisasi nggak dekat tempat perkemahan ada sungai kecil yang bersih. Airnya dapat langsung diminum karena saking bersihnya. Dasar sungai yang dangkal pun dapat dilihat.

"Sekarang kalian dirikan tenda! Kalau sudah kita akan makan siang dan bermain games IPA!" kata Shizune-sensei.

"Nah, untuk menentukan siapa teman satu tenda kalian, kita adakan undian!" Ino mengambil alih. Tangannya menggenggam kotak kayu kecil yang berisi kertas bertuliskan nama murid XI-B. "Ingat ya! yang dapet nama lawan jenis, harus ulang! Nggak boleh sekamar cewek-cowok!" Tambah Ino tegas. Undian pun dimulai, setelah ngambil kertas, ternyata Sakura sekamar sama Ino. Jadi, mereka berdua mendirikan tenda bareng.

Mulailah mereka membuat tenda. Butuh kerja keras sampai tenda parasut itu bisa berdiri. Ino dan Sakura mengeluarkan sleeping bed masing-masing dan berganti pakaian.

(^3^)

BRUK!

Ukh, ini kelimainya Sakura terbangun. Bukan karena apa, tapi Ino tidurnya lasak! Bentar-bentar kaki dan tangan nya sudah melayang kemana-mana. Sakura mengutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa dia mengambil kertas bertuliskan nama Ino. Sambil memindahkan kaki Ino yang nangkring di perutnya, Sakura meraih jaket dark-grey miliknya. Ia berniat untuk keluar sebentar. Sekedar refreshing dirinya sehabis jadi korban Ino.

Tangan ramping Sakura meraba-raba tenda. Setelah menemukan apa yang Ia cari, Ia menarik benda itu kebawah. Benda itu adalah resleting pintu tenda. Sakura menjulurkan kepalanya keluar, setelah itu kakinya menyusul. Sekarang, tubuhnya sudah keluar dari tenda panas itu. Sambil berjingkat-jingkat Ia mengambil sepatunya dan menutup kembali resleting tenda.

Hawa yang dingin memaksa Sakura merapatkan resleting jaketnya. Suasana begitu hening membuat gadis bertubuh tinggi itu agak ketakutan. Apalagi tendanya paling dekat dengan jurang. Angin berembus kearah Sakura. Sekali lagi gadis itu menggigil kedinginan.

"Sedang apa kau diluar?" suara yang beberapa hari ini akrab ditelinga Sakura kembali terdengar. Sakura menoleh kebelakang, tempat asal suara. Seperti dugaan Sakura, Gaara sedang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan tangan dimasukkan ke saku jaketnya. "Ah, tidak. Hanya jalan-jalan sebentar," jawab Sakura. "Kau sendiri sedang apa?"tanya nya lagi.

"Hampir sama sepertimu."jawab Gaara. Sakura menggumamkan 'oh' kecil, dan lagi suasana menjadi hening, canggung. "Kau tahu soal jurang ini?'' tanya Sakura pada Gaara. Cowok berambut merah itu mengangkat bahu. "Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Katanya di bawah sini ada organisasi aneh. Begitu ya?" Sakura menatap jurang itu. Tanpa sadar, kakinya sudah melangkah di ujung jurang. Sedikit lagi, bila Ia kehilangan keseimbangan, maka Ia akan jatuh. Pertanyaan yang tadi Ia lontarkan sebenarnya tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang Ia mendengar jawaban dari cowok yang sedari tadi bersamanya.

"Nama organisasi itu Akatsuki. Anggotanya 10 orang. Anggotanya tidak diketahui siapa saja, tapi menrut informasi ada beberapa orang yang menyamar. Sementara yang lainnya menunggu 'mangsa' nya masuk perangkap." jelas Gaara.

"Siapa itu mangsanya?" tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jurang dalam itu. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi banyak yang mengatakan mereka mengincar orang-orang supernatural." jawab Gaara. Dahi Sakura mengerut. "Supernatural? Seperti kau begitu?"

KRAK!

Ujung dari jurang yang Sakura injak keropos. Bagian dari jurang itu jatuh dan menyebabkan orang yang menginjak tanah itu kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Eh?" Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuhnya sekarang sudah menghilang dari tempat kemah, dan berada di dalam jurang. Sakura mencoba meraih apapun yang dapat dijangkau. GREP! Tangan mungil itu menggenggam salah satu batu yang ada disana. Dahinnya mengernyit menahan berat tubuhnya. "Sakura!" Gaara berteriak. Sakura mendongak.

"Bisa Kau raih tanganku?" tanya Gaara dengan tangan kanan terjulur. Tubuhnya diikat ke pohon oleh sebuah akar gantung dari pohon beringin yang didapat entah darimana. Tangan kiri Sakura yang bebas mencoba meraih tangan Gaara. 'Dapat!' pekiknya dalam hati.

"Sekarang, gerakkan tangan kananmu, aku akan menaikkanmu." Ucap Gaara. Sakura bimbang. Ia takut, tapi tak mau Ia mati disini. "Ayo cepat!"seru Gaara. Tali yang mengikat dirinya sudah nyaris putus. Sakura bimbang, Ia mengeluarkan suaranya. "Tapi.."

"Cepat! kemarikan tanganmu! Aku akan menaikkanmu!"potong Gaara cepat.

"Benar?"

"Aku janji!"

Pelan tapi pasti, Sakura menggerakkan tangan kanan nya dan menggenggam tangan Gaara. Tangan kiri Gaara yang menjadi pegangan dilepaskan dan membantu tangan kanan nya menaikkan Sakura. Namun malang, tali pengikatnya putus dan menyebabkan mereka berdua jatuh dari jurang.

"KYAAA!"

BRUK!

Mereka berdua jatuh dengan suara bedebam yang kencang. Sakura merasa dia mendarat di pasir yang lembut. Walaupun begitu kepalanya terasa sakit. Mungkin kulitnya tergores ranting tajam saat jatuh, karena itu Ia merasa perih. Ia menengok ke samping, Gaara jatuh agak jauh dari dirinya. Tapi Gaara sudah berdiri. "Kau.. tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Gaara. Sakura tidak menjawab. Kepalanya pusing. Pandangan nya terasa berkunang-kunang. Melihat Gaara saja dia tak mampu. Tapi Ia mencoba berdiri.

Lama kelamaan, pandangan Sakura gelap. Yang Ia ingat saat itu hanya orang yang berlari ke arahnya, merangkulnya dan…

(^3^)

**(GAARA'S 's)**

Gawat, karena tali pengikat kami lepas, sekarang kami jatuh. Sakura berteriak ketakutan. Genggaman nya makin kuat di tanganku. Aku melihat ke dasar jurang. Untunglah tak ada ranjau atau semacamnya. Tapi, ada pasir. Bagus! Maka kugerakkan tanganku. Yang aku lakukan sekarang adalah membuat tempat 'mendarat' yang agak 'lembut'. Kau tahu kan kalau pasir itu sedikit lembut?

BRUK!

Kami mendarat dengan sukses. Disambut suara bedebam yang agak keras. Aku terpelanting agak jauh dari Sakura. Sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit dan perih karena tergores oleh ranting tajam sewaktu jatuh tadi. Walaupun begitu kupaksakan berdiri dan bertanya padanya,

"**Kau.. tidak apa-apa 'kan?"**

Dia tak menjawab. Sambil memegangi kepalanya, dia mencoba berdiri. Namun detik selanjutnya Ia limbung. Aku segera berlari ke arahnya dan menangkap tubuhnya. Yang kutahu, Ia pingsan. **Sial, Apa yang harus aku lakukan?**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_***ditimpukin readers***_

_**readers: Apaan neh! Lu udah janji kan mau update hari kamis? kok molor jadi hari Jum'at?**_

_**Yuka-chan: Maaf, gomennasai! aku nggak sempet! Hari Kamis, pulsa modemku abis. Hiks.. hiks.. Gyaa! Jangan dilemparin tomat!**_

_**Readers: Halah! Alesan! mana bersambungnya ngatung banget lagi! Dasar A****_

_**-sensored-**_

_**Chiho-chan: Tau neh! Dasar author abal! Pasukan readers, TEMBAK!**_

_***nembakin machine gun***_

_**Yuka-chan: Gomen! Sekali lagi, gomen! Maafin aku ya! Yuka janji chapter berikutnya romance antar GaaSaku bakal lebih kental! JANJI!**_

_**Readers: Oh, ya udah.**_

_**Gaara: Review ya. *buset datar amat pak***_

_**Sakura: Iya! biar update cepet! Tolong ya di REVIEW!**_

_**Special thanks for :**_

_** LOVERS**_

_**3.2winter thief**_

_**-cinta**_

_** is fani**_

_** Kumiko-chan**_

_**-hime**_

_**8. **__**Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl**_

_**Vey very Special Thanks for:**_

_**Chiho Nanoyuki**_

**Thanks For Reading,**

**Yuka-chan.**


	4. With you in this hell

_**YEAH! KONBANWA MINNA-SAN!**_

_**Setelah menunggu agak lama, akhirnya author abal ini update cerita ini juga.**_

**Balesan review!**

**2winter thief: Makasih mau review.. kissu chap depan ada. tenang aja hot kok! *hot dog kaleeee* Makasih mau review.. udh aku PM kan? :)  
**

**Neisa adalah Fani: Makasih udah mau review ya.. Nih update-an nya. Sorry agak lama. :)**

**R619 : Makasih banyak udah mau review. Maaf ya update lama.. Aaargh!selama seminggu terjebak di hari neraka! (baca: UAS) by the way, nih updatean nya…**

**Melody-Cinta: Makasih senpai mau review. Gomen ne ya senpai! Huhuhu, apakah terlalu pendek?Chapter ini panjangan dikit kok!**

**LuthMelody: Tau tuh, Sakura enak banget. Pasti anget..(Omes mode:On) *dibunuh GaaSaku* Makasih udah mau review!**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan: Makasih udah mau memuji senpai ^^. Ok2, di chap ini udah lumayan belum romance nya?**

**AnnZie-chan Einsteinnette: Makasih kalo dijadiin Fave senpai! Huhu, terharu diriku ini.. Arigatou mau review!**

**Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl: Hai juga Chryst-senpai! Tau tuh, aneh banget Akatsuki tinggalnya di jurang. Sapa sih authornya? geblek banget! *elu dodol!* Hm, untuk anggota Akatsuki, kayanya yang muncul full cuma Deidei (Deidara) sama Sasori deh. Oh, ya maaf penname senpai ke underline. Nggak sengaja. Oh,ya makasih mau review..**

_**Nah, tanpa bacot yang kepanjangan, marilah kita mulai!**_

_**CAMERA… ROLLING AND.. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?**_

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, AU, ABAL GAJE, ANEH, ALUR MAJU MUNDUR DAN KECEPETAN!**

**

* * *

**

"Ukh," Sakura mengerang. sambil memegang kepalanya. Untuk sesaat, kepalanya terasa pusing dan pandangan nya berkunang-kunang. Dengan mata masih terpejam, Ia menyandarkan dirinya pada 'tembok' di belakangnya.

"Oh, Kau sudah bangun." kata seorang datar. Sakura membuka matanya. Mendapati Gaara sedang berjongkok sambil memanggang sesuatu. "I.. Ini dimana?" tanya Sakura pelan. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kita jatuh dari jurang. Kau mendarat di pasirku, tapi pingsan. Jadi aku membawamu kesini." jawab Gaara. "Tempat apa ini?" tanya Sakura lagi, kembali mengedarkan pandangan nya keseluruh penjuru tempat ini. "'Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi mungkin ini Gua." Gaara menjawab lagi.

Sakura menatap Gaara. Cowok berambut merah itu tengah membakar sesuatu. Daging yang ditusuk dengan ranting pohon. "Apa yang kau panggang?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Gaara menunjuk bangkai kelinci yang sepertiganya sudah hilang bersama pasir. "Hah? Kenapa kau membunuh kelinci itu? Kan kasihan!" protes Sakura.

"Daripada kita mati kelaparan." Lagi-lagi Gaara menjawabnya dingin. Sakura menatap Gaara sambil memutar bola mata hiaju emeraldnya. "Kau ini dingin sekali," komentar Sakura. Angin berembus ke arah Sakura, gadis itu menggigil kedinginan. Ia menyadari kalau Ia sudah tidak menggunakan jaketnya lagi. "Kau kemanakan jaketku?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Lenganmu lecet. Jadi jaketmu kulepas dan kuobati dengan tanaman obat," jawabnya lagi. Sakura menghela napas. Rasanya dia lagi menjawab soal ulangan saja. Sakura menjadi pertanyaan, dan Gaara menjadi penjawab soal ulangan. Sakura selalu menjadi yang aktif, sedang Gaara pasif. Lagipula Gaara memang tak banyak bicara.

Sakura menutup matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding Gua. "Hei, mau makan tidak?"

Sakura membuka matanya. Seperti biasa, Gaara yang berbicara. Tangan kanan nya terjulur, memegang daging kelinci yang tadi ditusuk dengan sebuah ranting. Sakura meraih 'sate' itu dan memasukkan nya mulutnya. Mengunyahnya mengunakan gigi, dan mencernanya dengan enzim-enzim dalam alat pencernaan nya.

"Gaara," panggil Sakura. Gaara hanya menoleh. "Sebenarnya.. ada banyak hal tentangmu yang belum kutahu dan ingin kutahu." Ujar Sakura sambil meraih tusuk kedua dari sate kelinci khas Chef Gaara itu. "Lalu?" Gaara melayangkan pertanyaan. "Dan, yah.. Kau tahu. Aku ingin bertanya." Ucap Sakura hati-hati.

"Kudengar dari Konan-senpai kalau kau.. mungkin, meliki apa yang disebut **Loneliness Curse**. Yang bahkan tak kumengerti maksudnya apa." lanjutnya. Dalam nada bicaranya, jelas sekali kalau Ia mau meminta penjelasan dari yang baru saja Ia ucapkan.

"Dalam tubuhku ada **Bijuu **bernama **Shukaku**. Siluman sialan itulah yang membuatku mempunyai kutukan yang kau sebut tadi," Gaara menjelaskan. "**Loneliness Curse**, begitulah namanya. Kutukan yang disebabkan Shukaku tadi. Kutukan itu tidak menyebabkanku tidak bisa beristirahat." Kata Gaara.

"Eh? Tidak bisa beristirahat? Lalu selama ini kau tak pernah sekali pun tidur?" Tanya Sakura retoris. "Dan maksud dari tato 'AI' di dahimu itu apa?" tanya Sakura lagi. Gaara menarik napas, dan menghembuskannya. 'gadis ini banyak bicara,' pikirnya dalam hati. "Bahwa aku tidak akan pernah merasakan cinta—Atau memang harus merasakannya untuk menghapuskan kutkan ini."

"Memang bagaimana caranya menghapuskan kutukan itu?" Sakura memilin rambutnya selagi bertanya. Wajah Gaara memunculkan sedikit semburat merah --tidak kelihatan Sakura, pastinya—lalu bekata, "Berciuman dengan orang yang mencintai dan kucintai."

Sakura terkikik sebentar, lalu berhenti ketika Gaara melayangkan pandangan death glare padanya. "Oke, aku diam." katanya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. "Oh ya, lalu kenapa Kau bisa mengendalikan pasir?"

"Sudah kubilang, efek positif dari kutukan itu." jawab Gaara. Tangan nya bergerak-gerak memainkan segelintir pasir lembut diahadapannya. "Oh," gumam Sakura pelan.

"Kemampuanku ini disebut **Crowd**, sedang penggunanya disebut **Warrior**." jelas Gaara tanpa diminta. "Apakah orang biasa yang tidak mempunyai Bijuu dapat memperoleh kemampuan itu?" tanya Sakura. Gaara mengangkat bahu, menyatakan 'aku-tidak-tahu' tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Sakura ber 'oh-oh' ria.

"Apa saja elemen pada Crowd?"

"Ada banyak, Cuma aku hanya tahu dua. Pasir dan natural." jawab Gaara sambil merengangkan tubuhnya. "Natural?" Sakura bertanya heran. Tangan nya menangkap jaket yang dilemparkan Gaara.

"Jadi nggak punya elemen. Misalnya bisa medical, atau punya kekuatan luar biasa. Bisa mengahancurkan tanah hanya dengan satu pukulan." jelas Gaara. "Siapa saja bisa mendapat keahlian ini. Tapi, harus punya alasan kuat kenapa dia membutuhkan kekuatan itu."

Sakura terdiam. "Alasan kuat?" gumamnya pelan. Gaara berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke mlut Gua. "Hn, sudah siang. Bagaimana kalau kita keluar Sakura?" tanya Gaara. Tanpa menjawab, Sakura berlari kecil mengikuti Gaara yang sudah jauh berada di depannya.

* * *

**Di suatu tempat, yang bahkan tidak akan kalian sangka ada kehidupan disana..**

"Khu.. Khu.. Khu.. Si Shukaku sudah masuk ke perangkap." gumam seorang lelaki berambut pirang. Matanya yang berwarna biru laut menatapi monitor bergambar. "Yah, itu semua berkat informasi dari Konan. Berterimakasihlah padanya." Seseorang berkata. Wajahnya penuh dengan tindikan dimana-mana.

"Khu.. tentu saja aku berterimakasih pada Konan tersayangmu itu, un." lelaki tersebut berucap lagi. "Bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja mengambil Shukaku itu? Aku tak suka menunggu lama." Tambah seorang lelaki berambut merah marun. "Ah, Sasori-chan. Jangan begitu, un. Bisakah kau menunggu sedikit saja?" pemuda berambut pirang itu berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"Mungkin Sasori benar Deidara. Kalian harus cepat." Pemuda bertindik tadi berdiri. "Ukh, kenapa harus cepat-cepat sih, un?" gerutu Deidara. "Lebih cepat lebih baik. Baiklah, kami pergi Pein." Tambah Sasori. Dia mengambil Topi jerami dan jubah Akatsukinya. Deidara mendecak, Dimasukkan nya tangan nya yang berlidah itu ke tas berisi lempung dipinggangnya.

"Heh, Seni bila dilakukan secara terburu-buru akan rusak. Tapi seniku tidak. **Seni adalah meledak**." Ujar Deidara menyeringai.

* * *

Hari semakin gelap. Sementara Gaara dan Sakura belum juga menemukan desa yang bisa dimintai pertolongan. "Ukh, masih lama ya?" gerutu Sakura. Gaara mengangkat bahu. "Harusnya sih udah deket." tambahnya lagi. Angin beriup kearah mereka, membuat mereka berdua menggigil kedinginan.

"Kita istirahat dulu disini. Udah malam," pinta Sakura pada Gaara. Gaara setuju. "Iya, aku akan mengambil kayu bakar buat api." Kata Gaara lalu berjalan ke arah pepohonan yang tumbuh secara liar disana. Tak lama, Gaara sudah muncul dengan kayu bakar dan kelinci ditangan nya. "Kau membunuh kelinci lagi?" Ujar Sakura retoris. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Selesai makan, apa kita melanjutkan perjalanan lagi?" tanya Sakura. Gaara mengangguk. "Kalau cuacanya mendukung, kita bisa lanjut." ujarnya. Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Apa kira-kira anak-anak lain mencari kita ya?" Sakura bertanya."Entah. Yang pasti mereka mencarimu. Bukan aku," jawab Gaara datar. "Hei, jangan pesimis begitu. Kau 'kan pintar. Paling tidak Kau dicari oleh guru.." Hibur Sakura walau yakin Ia tidak akan berhasil.

"Apa Kau bawa handphone?" tanya Gaara. Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Walaupun ada nggak bakal dapet sinyal." jawabnya murung. Gaara menghela napas. Usai makan, mereka berniat melanjutkan perjalanan. Gaara menatap langit diatasnya. Sedikit mendung, dan Ia khawatir akan terjadi hujan besar. "Gaara? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Gaara menggeleng cepat.

"Oh, Kalau begitu ayo cepat! Nanti kemalaman!" Sakura menarik tangan Gaara. Mereka berdua berlari dengan Gaara sebagai pemandunya. "Masih jauhkah?" tanya Sakura sambil mencoba menyamai langkah larinya dengan Gaara. "Rasanya sih sudah dekat. Ada sebuah desa disini, entah apa namanya. Yang memang penduduknya disebut orang jurang. Kita bisa meminta pertolongan disana." jelas Gaara.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya cepat! Kelihatan nya langit mendung dan sebentar lagi akan hujan!" Kata Sakura. Belum semenit Sakura selesai berbicara, tahu-tahu butiran air jatuh menghujani mereka. Yap, sekarang mereka berlari di tengah hujan deras. "Gya! Hujan!" Seru Sakura panik. Gaara dan Sakura semakin mempercepat lari mereka. Bunyi kecipak air mengiringi tiap langkah mereka. Tak lama setelah itu, mereka menemukan seberkas cahaya didepan. "Gaara! Itukah desa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Sakura sedikit berteriak. Karena suara hujan saat itu bahkan lebih keras dari suaranya. Gaara mengangguk.

Mereka sampai di gerbang desa yang kecil. Gaara menggeser gerbang kecil itu, "Permisi." Gumamnya dengan nada tegas. Begitu mereka masuk ke desa, tidak ada tanda kehidupan pada desa yang juga basah kuyup diguyur hujan. Gaara dan Sakura berpandangan dan saling mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun berjalan memasuki desa sunyi itu.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka tapaki, tiba-tiba muncul ular-ular yang nampak garang menghadang mereka. Sakura berteriak tertahan dan bersembunyi dibelakang Gaara. Bersama dengan itu muncul sebuah suara terkekeh beserta pemilik suara itu. "Kalian takut ya? Tidak usah takut. Ini hanya sobat melata dari surga," Kata orang itu. Gaara memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas sosok kakek tua yang muncul disini. "Siapa Kalian anak muda?" tanya sosok itu.

"Anggota Trip Observasi dari SMA Konoha yang kebetulan saja terjatuh dari jurang." Jawab Gaara. Kakek tua tersebut tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. "Harusnya kalian sudah mati kalau jatuh dari ketinggian ekstrem seperti itu. Kecuali kalau kalian itu orang supernatural." Orang itu terkekeh lagi.

"Kami hanya ingin menginap di penginapan. Bisakah kami mendapat penginapan dan beristirahat?" tanya Sakura sopan. Lelaki itu tertawa lagi. "Mana ada orang yang mau menginap disini he~ Hanya aku dan anggota keluargaku penduduk disini." orang itu menghentikan tawanya dan memberi isyarat kepada ularnya untuk pergi. Orang itu mendekati Gaara. "Tapi untuk orang sepertimu, aku tidak akan memberi penginapan. Kecuali.." Lelaki itu terdiam. Menatap tato 'AI' di dahi kiri Gaara dalam-dalam.

"Kau dan gadis cantik ini boleh menginap di rumahku. Namaku Orochimaru. Kau?"tanyanya pada Gaara sambil mengulurkan tangan nya. "Gaara." jawab Gaara datar tanpa menyambut uluran tangan perkenalan dari Orochimaru. " Dan dia Sakura," potong Gaara cepat ketika kakek tua yang lebih pendek darinya itu mendekati Sakura. Seolah tidak membiarkan Sakura berbicara dengan Orochimaru.

Orochimaru tertawa terkekeh lagi. "Memang ternyata Kau. Ikuti aku," katanya sambil berbalik. Gaara mengangguk pada Sakura, memberi isyarat mengikuti Orochimaru. Mereka dibawa ke sebuah rumah mungil yang reyot. "Ini rumahku." Katanya dengan nada bangga. Seolah rumahnya adalah istana yang baru ditemukan oleh penjelajah waktu masa depan.

Orochimaru memberi isyarat agar mengikutinya lagi. Dan kali ini menuju ke sebuah ruangan

dengan satu ranjang. "Kalian boleh menginap disini. Dan jika kalian mau, kalian juga bisa melakukan 'itu' disini. Keh~ khu..khu..khu." Kakek tua itu menertawai lelucon yang dia buat. Dia langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Apa maksudnya melakukan 'itu'," gerutu Sakura sebal. Dia menoleh pada Gaara. "Hei, bagaimana kita bisa meminta tolong pada orang tua gila seperti itu." protesnya. "Soal itu tidak usah dipikirkan, lebih baik kau segera tidur. Lumayan 'kan atapnya tidak bocor." kata Gaara.

Sakura mendesah dan menatap ke arah ranjang di pinggir rungan. Ranjang itu nampak tak layak digunakan lagi. Kaki-kakinya dimakan rayap dan selimutnya berdebu. Sakura bergidik. "Aku tidur di lantai saja." kata Sakura. "Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan mau tidur disana." Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Iya, bisa-bisa aku tidak berhenti bersin berhari-hari saking kotornya ranjang terkutuk itu." timpal Sakura setuju.

"Mana mungkin laki-laki seperti ular itu membersihkan ruangan. Membersihkan dirirnya saja tidak pernah." Gaara mendengus geli membayangkan Orochimaru memakai seragam maid dan membereskan ruangan. Sakura terkikik geli. Ia duduk disamping Gaara, menyender pada tembok kayu dan memejamkan mata. Pertama kalinya Ia bisa berkomunikasi dua arah dengan Gaara. Ia senang telah melihat senyuman geli terpampang di wajah Gaara.

Jujur, pertama bertemu Gaara kesan yang didapat Sakura adalah dingin. Namun ternyata Gaara tak sedingin yang Sakura kira. Bahkan Ia hangat. Sakura sebenarnya merasa suatu perasaan aneh saat bertemu Gaara. Entah perasaan apa, yang jelas hal itu membuat Sakura dag-dig-dug bila bertemu.

Sakura sebenarnya tidak mau cepat-cepat pergi dari jurang ini. Karena dia masih mau bersama Gaara. Dia malu mengakuinya. Satu hal yang benar-benar Sakura inginkan adalah dirinya bisa **menghapus kutukan pada diri Gaara**. Sakura mencoba memejamkan mata dan tertidur, namun tak bisa.

(*3*)

**(GAARA'S POV)**

Sakura sudah tertidur. Terlihat dari kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Wajahnya saat tidur lucu dan imut sekali. Aku tidak pernah merasa sedekat ini dengan orang lain, karena selama ini aku selalu sendiri. Sakura-lah orang pertama yang kuberi penjelasan langsung soal diriku ini. Pertama bertemu dengan nya, entah kenapa jantungku berdegup tak tentu. Walaupun wajahku tetap tanpa ekspresi, kadang aku bingung mau pasang wajah seperti apa saat bertemu Sakura.

Lagi-lagi, Aku berpikir tentangnya. Perlahan kuarahkan tanganku dan menyentuh rambutnya yang halus. Jarakku dan dia yang lumayan dekat memudahkanku mejangkau tubuhnya. Perlahan Aku mendekapnya dalam pelukanku. Aku tidak apa yang aku lakukan, yang jelas aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padanya.

Aku tidak bisa menyampaikannya dengan kata-kata, jadi kusampaikan dengan cara begini saja. **"Sakura,"** bisikku ditelinganya. **"Aku janji tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka."**

**(END OF GAARA'S POV)**

**

* * *

**

Orochimaru berjalan menuju rumah reyotnya sambil membayangkan kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan sepasang teman itu. Ia menjulurkan tangan nya untuk membuka pintu dihadapannya. Begitu Ia masuk ke rumahnya, Ia menuju ke lantai bawah tanah melalui lubang yang tidak ditutp di sudut kamarnya. Ia menyentuh kaca yang ada di tengah ruangan. Tangannya membuat segel secara cepat dan kemudian muncullah bayangan seorang di kaca itu. "Kau lagi. Ada apa?" tanya sosok di kaca itu. Wajahnya penuh tindikan dan Ia pasti adalah Pein.

"Keh~ Pein-sama, Aku sudah berhasil menjebak Shukaku itu di rumahku." katanya sambil berlutut. "Kami sudah tahu. Kau terlambat Orochimaru." Kata Pein dingin. "Yah, jadi kapan Deidara dan Sasori sampai disini?" tanya Orochimaru. "Rencananya besok." jawab Pein singkat.

"Pein-sama, aku punya cara agar si bocah itu mau mengeluarkan Shukaku secara sukarela dari tubuhnya." Orochimaru berkata penuh rahasia. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kakek tua itu melanjutkan, "Kita hanya perlu menggunakan gadis itu sebagai umpan. Kuyakin dia akan marah."

Pein diam tidak mengacuhkan. "Rencana mu boleh juga. Tapi sayangnya kami sudah punya rencana sendiri." Katanya. Bersama dengan itu, Pein langsung memutuskan hubungan pembicaraan dengan Orochimaru. "Cih," Kakek tua itu meludah. Setelah itu, Ia keluar dari runag bawah tanah dan menengok ke rumah yang ditempati Gaara dan Sakura. "Keh~ hari ini hari terkahirmu anak muda." Katanya terkekeh geli.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

***pundung di pojokan***

**Yuka-chan: Hiks, begitulah, apakah terlalu aneh senpai dan readers sekalian? Saya hanya bisa membuat seperti ini. Hiks, bagian Gaara-nya aneh bin ajaib banget ya? *mukul-mukul kepala pake palu* Saya janji kissu bakal ada di chap depan!**

**Bagi yang merasa di chap ini agak sedikit aneh, mohon maaf saja. Inilah alasan saya: STRESS! UAS nya gile… beginilah pendapat saya:**

**Al-Islam: Yang bikin sapa sih? Sengaja pengen bikin gue nggak lulus ya?**

**PPK-n: Makasiiih ya yang bikin soal… :)**

**IPS: *Sujud-sujud ke pembuat soal* Makasiih banget, mudah soalnya!**

**PLBJ: *Menatap sinis ke yang membuat* Cih, gue nggak tahu 7 nomer.**

**Bhs. Inggris: I lop yang bikin soaaaallll!**

**: *ngeliat ke arah pembuat dengan tatapan death glare* a_ _ susah t_ _!**

**Kemuhammdiyahan: *Peyuk-peyuk yang bikin soal***

**Al-Qur'an: *nyembah-nyembah ke yang bikin soal***

**Untuk sekatang, hanya ini yang bisa saya sampaikan,**

**MOHON REVIEW YA SENPAI!**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Neisa adalah Fani**

**2winter thief  
**

**R619 **

**Melody-Cinta**

**LuthMelody**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**

**AnnZie-chan Einsteinnette**

**Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl**

**Very very special Thanks to: CHIHO NANOYUKI**

**Thank's for reading**

**Yuka-chan.**


	5. One on One fight

_**Yay! Apdet-Apdet.. Makasih banget ya.. huhuhu… Yuka-chan terharu banget sama review para readers sekalian. *Walaupun ada satu yang ngeflame* Ya, but it's okay! Okeh, daripada banyak bacot kita balas saja review para senpai yang baik hati dan seorang flamer sialan.**_

_**Balesan review!**_

**AnnZie-chan Einsteinnete: Orochi mesum nih! hehehe. Nih udah apdet senpai. **

**Neisa adalah fani: Makasih udah suka senpai… Satenya enak kok! Dijual di mang Baki harganya serebu perdaging satu tusuk ada ti.. *dihajar Gaara* Makasih mau review!**

**Intan SasuSaku: *ketawa licik* Khu.. khu.. khu.. saya ingin merubah jadi rated M kok. Tapi mungkin kagak jadi! Saya juga suka lemon sangat3x suka. Oh ya, makasih mau review!**

**Fatiin Hime: Iya.. Kok tahu sih? Hahaha. Okeh, semua saran senpai sudah aku masukkan ke otak dan akan kuingat! tenang aja senpai! Ok, thanks mau review!**

**DeviL's of KunoiChi: Salam kenal juga senpai. Ada rencana merubah ke rated M! Hehehe *digaplak readers* Nih udah update, terimakasih mau review!**

**FiiFii Swe-Cho: Makasih udah bilang bagus. Jadi tersanjung aku.. *dihajar habis-habisan* Iya dong! Pasti happy end! Makasih udah mau review senpai!**

**Chiho Nanoyuki: Kekekekekk, Al-Qur'an itu gampang tau senpai! IPS kan juga! *sok pinter* *ditendang ke laut selatan* Hiiy, takut ah jangan dimakan! Udah apdet kok EP nya! Thanks mau review**

**R619: Iya, abis mukanya kayak jelek2 gimana.. gitu. *dihajar Orochi* Hem mungkin SasoSaku, tapi nggak tahu juga deh senpai. Makasih mau review!**

**Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl: Yuka-chan juga daaaatang! *dihajar Chryst-senpai* Iya dong, entar kalo nggak ada rasa entar nggak ciuman dong! Gyahaha *dihajar Gaara ma Sakura* Makasih mau review!**

**Suki Kiozu: Makasih udah mau muji senpai.. Hehe rencana Akstuki itu.. ya gitu deh! *Gitu deh apanya!* *Dihajar * Ini udah apdet. Thx banget mau review!**

**Luth Melody: Sama! Aku juga cemburu! Tau nih, tinggal ciuman susah amat! Athornya goblok! Sapa sih authornya? *digaplak readers***

**Sakura: Nggak boleh ada yang cium Gaara selain aku! Wee!**

**Oh ya, Makasih mau review senpai…**

**2winter thief: I love GaaSaku too. Eh, fict senpai udah apdet belom? Aku mau baca, abis bagus. Makasih udah mau review senpai.**

**Sakurai Sonohara: Bodo amat mau fict gue jelek kek, abal kek! Suka-suka gue! Orang ini fict gue, kenapa lu yang sewot! Tolol! Gak suka nggak usah baca ASU! Oke, gue emang frontal. Tapi, ORANG YANG NGEFLAME TAPI NGGAK LOG IN, Itu pengecut bagi gue! Ngerti lo, jing? Oh, pasti nggak ngerti, orang lo itu binatang!**

_**Ah, apakah nama kalian ada di sana? Maaf, Yuka-chan jadi emosi karena si Sakurai-jing abal itu. Okeh, tanpa banyak bacot, kita mulai saja ya! Oh, ya di chap ini mungkin sedikit ada poetry.**_

_**CAMERA.. ROLLING AND.. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?**_

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, AU, ABAL GAJE, ANEH, ALUR KECEPETAN!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"Deidara, sampai dimana kita?" Tanya seorang lelaki berambut merah dan bermata coklat pada temannya yang berambut pirang dan berponi aneh. Ia dan temannya sedang terbang; berada di seekor burung dari tanah liat yang besar.

"Sabar, un. Kita sudah smpai di tempat kakek sialan itu, un." jawab manusia yang dipanggil Deidara itu lagi. "Langsung saja. Aku tak suka menunggu dan membuat yang lain menunggu." Lelaki berambut merah itu berucap. Deidara menyeringai sambil merogoh tas kecil di pinggangnya, dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tas itu. Lidah-lidah pada tangannya mengunyah benda yang terdapat di tas itu, tanah liat.

Deidara mengeluarkan tangannya dan mengatupkannya. Tak lama, muncullah burung-burung kecil. Tangannya dengan cepat membuat segel, semerta-merta dia berteriak,

"**KATSU!"**

** (^3^)**

"Bangun hei," Kata Gaara menepuk-nepuk Sakura yang tengah tertidur di pahanya. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar bangun. Ia agak lupa dimana Ia dan sama siapa, namun Ia langsung mengingatnya. Mukanya memerah mengingat apa yang dilakukan Gaara padanya.

Saat Gaara mengira Sakura sudah tidur dan memeluknya, sebenarnya Sakura belum tidur. "Gaa.."

**DUAR!**

Sebuah suara ledakan memecah di udara, membuat atap kamar yang memang sudah reot itu menjadi hancur dan berjatuhan ke tanah. Gaara langsung mengarahkan pasirnya untuk melindungi dia dan Sakura. Setelah yakin akan aman, dia melepaskan pasir yang memayungi mereka agar tidak tertimpa runtuhan atap, dan menengok ke atas. Mata hijaunya terbelalak menatap seseorang dengan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah, sedang berdirri di atas burung dari tanah liat besar. "Kau.." ujarnya tertahan.

"**Disini kau Shukaku."** Kata Sasori dingin.

Sakura menatap semua itu dengan heran dan takut lalu bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Gaara. Gaara menyilangkan tangan kirinya didepan Sakura, bermaksud melindunginya. "Apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Gaara menatap tajam Sasori dan Deidara. "Tentu Kau sudah tahu kan bocah?" Deidara balas bertanya. Gaara mendecih kesal. "Ga.. Gaara.." ujar Sakura pelan. Lidah di tangan Deidara kembali mengunyah tanah liat dari balik tasnya. Beberapa saat kemudian muncullah burung-burung kecil, dan meledak tepat di depan wajah Gaara.

Tapi tepat sebelum itu, Gaara mengerahkan pasirnya dan melindungi mereka berdua. "Sial.. Sakura. Larilah!" perintah Gaara dengan tegas. "A.. Apa? Aku lari? Tidak!" Tolak Sakura cepat. "Lari Sakura! Atau kau akan mati!" kilah Gaara, nada suaranya meninggi. "Tapi.."

"Kumohon Sakura! Kau akan mati bila kau disini!" potong Gaara, nada suaranya sudah agak melembut.

".. Gaara.."

"Sakura, larilah." Kata Gaara. "Tapi.. Kau harus janji akan kembali." Kata Sakura, dia mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Gaara segera menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Sakura, tanda sudah mengikat janji. "Ya, aku janji Sakura. Sekarang, larilah!" perintah Gaara, dan dengan itu Sakura pun langsung berlari dan bersembunyi di pepohonan rindang yang tumbuh disana.

**(^3^)**

**(Sakura's POV)**

_Dan dengan janji yang kita buat Gaara, Kumohon kau harus kembali. Jangan sampai kalah kuminta, walaupun aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menginginkan Bijuu dalam tubuhmu. Aku hanya minta kau.. agar kembali dan bersamaku._

_**Dan disaat itu, aku akan memberitahumu.. soal perasaanku, padamu…**_

**(^3^)**

**(Normal POV)**

Gaara melayangkan pandangan death glare pada Deidara dan Sasori. "Apa yang kalian mau, sekali lagi kutanya!" teriak Gaara. Deidara terkekeh geli. "'Tentu saja bijuu dalam tubuhmu, bocah, un." jawab Deidara.

Gaara mendecih meremehkan, "Kau pikir aku akan memberikannya secara cuma-cuma?" Gaara berujar. "Tentu saja, untuk orang yang membuat nenekku meninggal." kata Sasori. Ia membuat segel jutsu dengan tangannya, Gaara bersiap dengan pasirnya.

Dari balik Sasori, Tiba-tiba sekumpulan boneka muncul. Sasori menggerakkan jarinya, dan menggerakkan boneka-boneka dibelakangnya. Gaara, dan tentu saja berhasil mengatasi semua itu. Walaupun Ia tegores oleh senjata yang digenggam boneka-boneka laknat milik Sasori. "Seranganmu terbaca!" seru Gaara. Namun diluar dugaan Sasori dan Deidara tersenyum. Alis Gaara berkedut, "Apa yang..?"

JLEB!

Sebuah benda, yang lebih tepat disebut laba-laba dari tanah liat Deidara nenagkring di tengkuk Gaara dan menempelkan sesuatu seperti jarum tebal ke tengkuknya. "A.. Apa?"

"Khu.. Khu.. Khu, un. Saat kau sibuk bertarung dengan boneka-boneka milik Sasori, un, Aku mengarahkan makhluk seniku ke arahmu, un, yang membawa jarum berisi racun milik Sasori,un." Deidara menyeringai. "Dan racun itu dapat merangsangmu mengeluarkan Shukaku, dan saat itulah Shukaku akan keluar dari tubuhmu,un. Dan jika Shukaku sudah keluar secara sempurna, un, maka kau akan berubah menjadi monster! un!"

"Argh!" pekik Gaara memegangi tengkuk nya. "Oh ya, satu lagi, senjata-senjata yang melukaimu itu sudah kulumuri racun. Jadi setelah kami selesai mengambil Shukaku, Maka kau akan mati!" Sasori memekikkan kata mati dengan kesan horror.

Gaara terengah-engah, segel agar Shukaku tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya yang dibuat Chiyo-baasama sudah rusak. Dan sekarang Shukaku telah keluar dari tubuhnya, mengubah sebagian tubuh Gaara menjadi monster pasir. Sakura menganga. Ia tak pernah menyangka monster dalam tubuh Gaara seseram itu. "Arrrgh!" Gaara kembali mengerang, nampaknya kesakitan. Sakura menggigir bibirnya. "...Gaara..."

"Berapa lama lagi sampai dia berubah menjadi monster seutuhnya?" tanya Sasori. Deidara menyeringai. "Khu~un, sebentar lagi,un." jawab Deidara.

"TIDAAKK!"

Teriakan melengking yang keluar dari mulut Sakura mebuat Deidara dan Sasori menengok, Sakura berlari dari tempat persembunyiannya dan memeluk Gaara dari belakang.

**(^3^)**

**(Gaara's POV)**

Sialan. tubuhku tidak menuruti perintahku untuk bergerak! Cih, aku tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhku rasanya dingin, dan aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah aku sedang dalam wujud manusiaku atau pada wujud monster. Semoga saja Deidara dan Sasori tidak mengetahui keberadaan Sakura. Mungkin kali ini aku kalah.

_**Maaf Sakura, Aku tidak bisa menepati janji yang kita buat….**_

"TIDAAKK!"

Sejenak, mata instingku bergerak. Bukankah itu suara Sakura? Walaupun sulit, Aku mencoba menengok. Sakura berlari ke arahku. Apa yang..?

GYUT

Aku merasakan tubuhku yang tadi dingin, sekarang perlahan hangat. "..Gaara.." suara itu lagi, suara Sakura. ".. Kembalilah.." katanya pelan, sambil menangis, mungkin. "Tepati janji.. yang barusan kita buat.." tambahnya. Jatungku berdetak lagi dan tubuhku makin hangat. Aku harus menepati janji yang aku buat dengan Sakura! Walaupun tubuhku hancur, aku harus menepatinya!

"ARRRGGGHHHHHHH!"

**(^3^)**

**(Normal Pov)**

"Apa-apaan..?" seru Sasori heran, Ia tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Matanya terbelalak menatap tubuh Gaara kembali seperti semula, setelah dipeluk gadis berambut pink sepunggung. Tubuh Gaara yang harusnya sudah berubah menjadi monter pasir setengahnya, kini kembali normal. "Gaara!" pekik Sakura.

Gaara terengah-engah, berlutut dengan bertumpu pada lutut kirnya. "Deidara? Kenapa bocah itu kembali lagi?" Tanya Sasori menatap Deidara tajam. "Aku tidak tahu, un. Bocah itu seperti berusaha melawan Shukaku dalam tubuhnya, un." jawab Deidara menatap Gaara yang masih terengah-engah. Sasori mendecih, "Aku tidak mau tahu. Yang jelas, kita harus mengambil shukaku itu dari dalam tubuhnya." kata Sasori menyiapkan boneka-bonekanya. Deidara menyeringai, "Tapi…"

"Tapi apa lagi, Deidara?" potong Sasori tak sabar. "Gadis berambut pink hanya akan menjadi penghalang. Kalau ada gadis itu, Gaara akan melawan kita dengan ganas." Deidara menatap Sakura yang bersimpuh di sebelah Gaara. "Jadi?" kata Sasori tak sabar. "Mungkin ada baiknya kita ikuti saja anjuran kakek tua itu, un." Lidah di tangan Deidara mengnyah tanah liat di tas pinggangnya. Sasori mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Aku punya rencana, un." kata Deidara mendekati Sasori dan membisikkan nya sesuatu.

"Aku akan meledakkan pohon-pohon disini, membagi tempat ini menjadi dua. Lalu kita seret mereka berdua ke pertarungan satu lawan satu. Salah satu dari kita akan melukai gadis itu, dan menunjukkan pada Gaara. Dan setelah itu kita buat persyaratan, Jika Gaara ingin dia selamat, harus memberikan Shukakunya pada Akatsuki. Bagaimana?"

"Aku setuju." Sasori menanggapi rencana Deidara setelah selesai dibisiki. Deidara menyeringai. "Baiklah, un. Bagianmu adalah gadis itu. Sementara aku mengurus bocah ini." Lanjut Deidara menyiapkan burung-burung tanah liatnya. Gaara menatap Deidara dan Sasori. Deidara membuka tangan yang tadi dikatupkannya. Laba-laba dari tanah liat Deidara keluar dan menghinggapi pohon-pohon yang ada dsekitarnya. Gaara bersiap memasang kuda-kuda. Sakura juga, dengan pisau lipat dari Gaara.

Deidara membuat segel, laba-laba yang hinggap di pohon-pohon itu meledak. Membuat pohon-pohon itu tumbang, salah satunya akan mengenai Sakura. "Sakura!" Teriak Gaara mendorong Sakura ke arah lain, membuat mereka berdua berpisah. Pohon-pohon itu berjatuhan, membatasi halaman Orochimaru terbagi dua. Dengan Gaara dan Sakura di masing-masing sisinya. Deidara menyeringai kembali. "Khu.. Khu.. Khu..un, rencana satu selesai."

Gaara memasang kuda-kuda. Tapi matanya terarah kesana kemari, tidak fokus. "Kau mencari gadis itu, un?" Deidara menatap Gaara dengan pandangan mengejek. Gaara tidak menjawab. "Gadis itu sekarang bersama Sasori." ujar Deidara menunjuk pohon-pohon besar yang menghalangi. "Di sebelah sana. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan. Khu.. Khu.. Khu..un," Deidara terkekeh. Gaara merasakan wajahnya panas.

"Sialan kau!" Seru Gaara. Dia meggerakkan pasir-pasir disekelilingnya ke arah Deidara, yang langsung menghalaunya dengan meledakkan pasir Gaara. Gaara tak habis akal, pasirnya itu dia gerakan mengikuti Deidara, menangkap tangannya. Deidara tidak sempat mengelak. Gaara menarik sudut bibirnya ke satu arah, dan mengatupkan tangannya yang tadi terbuka. Tangan Deidara yang terbenam dalam pasirnya dia hancurkan. Deidara kembali menyeringai.

Deidara menengok persediaan tanah liat di tas pinggangnya. Tinggal sedikit, dan itu membuat Deidara tersenyum getir, bukan menyeringai. _"Dengan sisa tanah liat yang tinggal sedikit, aku bisa membuat sebuah ledakan besar."_ batin Deidara. Lidah di tangannya kembali mengunyah tanah liat di tas pinggangnya.

Gaara tetap memperhatikan gerakan Deidara dengan seksama. Deidara membuat segel dengan satu tangannya –karena yang satu lagi dihancurkan Gaara. Binatang dari tanah liat yang dikunyah lidah di tangan Deidara berubah menjadi besar. Gaara langsung mengarahkan pasirnya melindungi tubhunya. "Aku sudah bosan dengan wajah _**poker face**_-mu itu, un. Sekarang, aku tidak akan main-main,un. **KATSU**!"

Binatang raksasa itu meledak dengan suara ledakan super besar.

Deidara mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Gaara. "Apa..? Ledakan itu tidak membuatnya mati?" Deidara menatap Gaara tidak percaya. Tubuh Gaara terluka, tapi tidak terlalu parah. Pasir Gaara tadi melindunginya. Gaara terengah-engah, tubuhnya mulai merasakan efek racun Sasori. Gaara berdiri, tangannya menggenggam sebuah benda tajam besar dari pasir. Deidara yang bingung karena tidak mempunyai tanah liat lagi, menatap Gaara miris. Cowok berambut merah dan bertato 'AI' itu mendecih meremehkan.

"Ternyata, Kau tidak ada apa-apanya kalau tidak memiliki tanah liat." Sudut bibir Gaara tertarik ke satu arah. Gaara menerjang Deidara dan menyentakkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Tangan Gaara mencengkram leher Deidara dan menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok itu dengan keras, sehingga dari kepalanya muncul darah segar. "Untuk apa Kau mengincar Shukaku?" tanya Gaara menatap wajah Deidara tajam, dengan tatapan benci. Deidara tidak menjawab, tapi menyeringai.

Gaara membuang napas, tanpa menunggu lagi Ia menusukkan benda tajam itu ke jantung Deidara.

**ZRAAASHHH!**

**(^3^)**

"Gaara..?" Sakura berucap. Dia mengetahui kalau dirinya ada di halam rumah Orochimaru, tapi dimana Gaara? Sakura makin menggennggam erat pisau lipat Gaara. Mata hijau emeraldnya menangkap suatu bayangan, tapi entah apa itu. Sakura menelan ludah untuk mengurangi ketakutannya. "Gaara? Itukah kau?" tanya Sakura, walaupun Ia tahu Gaara tidak akan bisa menjawabnya.

Sakura berjalan lurus ke depan, berharap bertemu dengan seseorang. Tiba-tiba Ia tersentak. Sebuah benda, entah apa itu, melejit tepat didepan matanya, dan tertancap di pohon disebelahnya. Sakura mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya, "Siapa disana?" Seru Sakura. Matanya mengawasi setiap gerakan yang mungkin terjadi disana. "Tunjukkan dirimu!" Timpal Sakura dengan nada mengancam.

Sakura meloncat kebelakang, begitu melihat benda yang sama persis dengan yang tadi melejit dan hampir mengenai kaki kirinya. "Siapa disana?" Ulangnya. Dan Ia harus kembali menghindar ketika benda itu datang lagi kepadanya dengan jumlah lebih banyak.

Sakura terus menghindar sampai sosok yang melempar benda itu keluar dari gerombolan pohon yang tumbuh acak disana. Sakura menyipitkan matanya, "Kau.." ujarnya mengatung. "Kau yang tadi. Sasori." Sakura menelan ludah menyebut nama pemuda berambut merah dan _**babyface**_ itu. "Kau mengingatku?." Sasori bertepuk tangan sekali, Sakura menajamkan penglihatan. Sasori mendekat ke arah Sakura. Secara refleks, Sakura mundur dan akhirnya Ia terpojok, sementara Sasori terus mendekatinya.

"Kau! Berhenti! Apa yang ingin Kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura panik. Sasori tersenyum simpul, "Aku ingin menjadikanmu umpan. Dengan begitu Shukaku akan terpancing." Sasori membelai rambut Sakura dan mengelus pipinya. Ekor matanya melihat ke salah satu celah yang terdapat pada pohon pemisah itu. Gaara ada disana, siap melakukan penghancuran pembatas. Sasori menyeringai, "Cih, Deidara mati. Baiklah kita tunggu bocah itu datang." Sasori membelakangi Sakura.

Tak lama, terdengar bunyi berisik saat pohon-pohon tersebut dihancurkan oleh Gaara. Gaara mnucul dengan terengah-engah. Efek racun Sasori sudah bisa diraskannya menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya. "Kau datang juga, bocah." Sasori berkata. Gaara menatapnya tajam. **"Lepaskan dia brengsek."** kata Gaara datar, seperti saat Ia menyelamatkan Sakura dari gerombolan preman di sekolah. Sakura menatap Gaara nanar.

"Ya, Aku akan melepaskannya jika Kau memberikan Shukaku-mu pada Akatsuki." Ujar Sasori menantang Gaara. "Aku menolak. Aku tidak akan pernah memberikan Shukaku pada Akatsuki!" Tolak Gaara tegas sambil memasang kuda-kuda. "Oh ya?" Sasori berkata dengan nada meremehkan, dia berjalan mundur dan menyentuh dagu Sakura. "Bagaimana jika aku melakukan, ini?"

Sasori memutar tubuhnya kebelakang Sakura, sekarang Sakura ada didepannya dengan posisi terduduk. Sasori mencengkram rambut Sakura keras. "Akh," Sakura merintih. "Kau! Lepaskan dia!" seru Gaara emosi. "Tidak sebelum Kau menyerahkan Shukaku." Tolak Sasori. Gaara menatap Sasori dengan pandangan benci, "Jika Aku memberikan shukaku pada Akatsuki, Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Tanya Gaara tajam, menatap Sasori tepat dimatanya. Sasori tersenyum lagi, "Kami tak akan pernah memberitahu orang sepertimu."

Gaara menggeram, namun Ia belum menyerang Sasori. Kalau Ia menyerang Sasori, Sakura pasti akan terluka. Sasori menghela napas, "Nampaknya kau tidak akan memberikan Shukaku pada kami, jadi gadis ini tak akan kulepaskan." Sasori makin memperkuat cengkraman tangannya pada rambut Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu merintih pelan, namun detik selanjutnya Ia menyeringai pada Sasori.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, hm?" Sasori mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Sakura memperlebar seringainya dan merogoh kantung jaketnya. Ia mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari Gaara. **"Baka!"** Katanya lantang dan mengarahkan pisaunya memotong rambutnya.

KRASH!

Helaian rambut Sakura yang tidak digenggam Sasori terjatuh ke tanah. Sementara Sasori terjatuh karena cengkramannya terlepas. Sakura berdiri dihadapan Sasori yang jatuh terduduk. Sakura tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, namun Ia mengepalkan tinjunya di udara. Ia menginjak kepala Sasori dan mengarahkan tinjunya ke perut Sasori.

**DUUUAAAAKKKK!**

Sakura mendecih puas. Ia menatap tubuh Sasori yang kelihatannya cedera berat: Lehernya teleng ke kiri, Bibirnya berdarah-darah, perutnya memunculkan lubang besar karena dihantam Sakura. Gaara berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arah Sakura, walapun tubuhnya masih nyeri akibat racun milik Sasori.

"Sakura…" panggilnya lirih. Sakura mendekat, dan begitu Gaara limbung, Sakura langsung mendekap tubuh Gaara. **"Se.. lamat… Sa.. kura.. Kau kini seorang **_**Warrrior**_**.." **Sakura tersenyum tipis dan mengelus rambut merah Gaara. "Aku memiliki alasan kuat untuk memilikinya. Karena aku ingin melindungimu.. seperti kau melindungiku.. karena aku.."

CTAKS!

Sebuah jarum melejit tepat di depan mereka berdua. Gaara yang menyadari hal itu langsung mencoba berdiri, walaupun masih limbung. ".. Apa itu..?" tanyanya heran memandang sekeliling. "Tidak mungkin!" Sakura berseru tiba-tiba. Dia menepuk tubuh Gaara pelan, Gaara menoleh. "Apa?"

"I.. itu.." Sakura menunjuk sesuatu. Ketika Gaara mengetahui itu, Gaara terperangah. "Apa? Bukannya dia sudah..?" Gaara tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sasori bangkit kembali, tubuhnya yang tadi hancur, kembali seperti semula. "Sudah kuduga... Aku memang harus serius." Sasori bergumam sambil memegang kancing jubah akatsukinya, dia membukanya dan melemparnya ke udara. Sekali lagi, Gaara dan Sakura terperangah kaget. Tubuh Sasori tidak seperti tubuh manusia biasa. Di engsel peluru pada atas lengan kanan-kirinya terdapat jahitan kasar besar. Lalu di dada kirinya tertempel sebuah alat bertuliskan kanji entah-apa-itu.

"Kenapa? Terpesonakah kalian melihatku?" Sasori tergelak. "Kini.. Aku serius akan membunuh kalian. Dan Kau bocah, **Aku akan mengambil Shukakumu secara paksa**!"

Gaara dan Sakura semerta-merta meloncat kebelakang melihat Sasori tengah mengendalikan boneka-bonekanya. Dia menerjang Gaara. Gaara mengelak dengan pasirnya, walaupun napasnya tersendat-sendat. "Kenapa bocah? Apa efek racunku membuatmu tidak bisa bernapas?" Tanya Sasori. Ia menggerakkan bonekanya menerjang Gaara. Boneka itu menggenggam sebuah pedang yang telah dilumuri racun.

Gaara terduduk kesakitan, napasnya sudah tidak menentu. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan hatinya mengucapkan beribu minta maaf pada Sakura…

ZRASH!

"Akh!" Gaara mengerang. Pedang yang dipegang boneka Sasori itu menusuk livernya sampai menembus tubuhnya. Sasori tertawa mengerikan, Sakura yang berdiri dibelakang Gaara jatuh terduduk dan menatap Gaara sambil menangis. Sasori menjauhkan booneka itu dari Gaara, dan mencabut pedang beracun itu dengan paksa dari liver cowok bermata hijau redup itu. Gaara berteriak kesakitan.

"Gaara!" teriak Sakura mendekat ke arah Gaara. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan banyak darah, namun Ia tetap tersenyum saat Sakura menghampirinya. Sakura menyandarkan tubuh Gaara ke lengannya. "Gaara bertahanlah!"

Gaara tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Dengan bertumpu pada sikunya Ia berdiri dan bersiap menghadapi Sasori lagi. Sakura menatap Gaara nanar. "Gaara.." ucapanya pelan. Gaara berlutut dan menepuk kepala Sakura pelan dan tersenyum tipis lagi. "Sakura, tenanglah." Katanya. Sakura hanya mampu mengusap airmatanya. "Ijinkan aku membantu!" Pinta Sakura seraya berdiri. "Tidak!" Larang Gaara mendudukkan Sakura kembali. "**Aku tak mau kau terluka**.." bisiknya.

"Diam disini.." pintanya lalu kembali menghadap Sasori. "Heh, masih hidup kau, bocah?" Sasori meludah. "Hanya Kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak mati sesudah kuracuni. Aku akan bertepuk tanga.. Akh!"

Ucapan Sasori terpotong, Gaara menerjangnya dengan benda tajam yang Ia buat dari pasir dan memojokkannya ke tembok dengan mencekik lehernya. "Akh," Sasori mengerang memegang tangan Gaara yang mencekiknya. Gaara mensukkan benda tajam itu ke benda yang terdapat di dada kiri Sasori. Cairan bewarna ungu pucat keluar dari mulutnya. "K.. Kau.."

Gaara menatap Sasori dengan pandangan benci, Ia menggerakkan pasir-pasir disana mengelilingi Sasori dan membungkusnya disana. Gaara mundur empat langkah, Ia pun mengatupkan jari-jarinya yang terbuka, terdengar teriakan Sasori yang mati karena pasir-pasir Gaara. Gaara menatap darah Sasori yang berceceran. "Mati Kau.." gumamnya pelan.

Detik selanjutnya..

Sakura yang melihat Gaara akan limbung langsung berlari ke arahnya dan menangkap tubuh Gaara ke dalam pelukannya. Ia dan Gaara jatuh terduduk di tanah. "Gaara! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura panik. Dia menyenderkan tubuh Gaara yang lemas ke lengan kirinya. Gaara tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Sakura pelan. "Aku.. tidak apa-apa Sakura.." ujarnya lirih dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

Sakura menatap Gaara lirih. Yang dibalas dengan senyum tipis. "Gaara.. Bolehkah aku.. menghapuskan kutukan pada dirimu?" Sakura berkata pelan sambil menunduk. "A.. Apa.. Sa… kura? Aku tidak dengar.." Gaara balas bertanya dengan nada kesakitan. Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Tidak ada apa-apa Gaara! Lupakan!" Katanya mengibaskan tangannya sambil tetawa gugup. Tiba-tiba Gaara menariknya dalam pelukannya dan mengelus pipi mulus Sakura.

"Aku.. sangat ingin.. kau menghapuskan kutukanku.. Sakura-chan.." Bisiknya. Gaara pun mencium bibir Sakura lembut. Sakura menutup matanya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Gaara. Gaara merasakan kehangatan yang tidak pernah Ia rasakan sebelumnya menjalari tubuhnya. Ia juga merasa sesuatu yang berat seperti tercabut dari tubuhnya. Ya, beban itu adalah shukaku yang selama 16 tahun menempati tubuhnya. Dan kutukan itu telah terhapus bersama ciuman yang Ia lakukan. Gaara melepaskan ciumannya pada Sakura yang wajahnya memunculkan semburat merah. Ia tersenyum tipis. Sakura pun turut tersenyum. Ia tahu yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Gaara pasti akan tertidur..

Dan benar. Gaara langsung terkulai di pundak Sakura, tangannya masih memeluk tubuh Sakura. Sakura balas memeluknya. "Sakura.. Aishiteru…." bisik Gaara pelan. "Aishiteru Gaara." balas Sakura. Gaara mentup matanya dan pertama kalinya merasakan rasanya istirahat, Apalagi Ia bersama orang yang dicintainya…

Sakura Haruno..

**To Be Continued?**

_***Pundung di pojokan***_

_**Readers.. maafkan kesalahan saya yang membuat cerita abal nan gaje begini… Chapter ini kissu-nya aneh banget ya? *Mukul kepala pake palu* Bagi yang bingung, Ini memang belum tamat, tamatnya nanti di chapter 6, pas Epilogue. Mungkin cchapter depan bakal ada slight pair NaruHina. Hanya segini yang bisa saya ucapkan, Tolong direview. Flame juga dibolehkan, ASAL HARUS SIGN IN DULU!**_

_***Denger nggak lu Sakurai Sonohara?***_

_**Review ya!**_

**Special thanks to:**

**AnnZie-chan Einsteinnete**

**Neisa adalah fani**

**Intan SasuSaku**

**Fatiin Hime**

**DeviL's of KunoiChi**

**FiiFii Swe-Cho**

**Chiho Nanoyuki**

**R619**

**Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl**

**Suki Kiozu**

**Luth Melody**

**2winter thief**

**Very-very special thanks to: Chiho Nanoyuki**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**Kaede Yuka-chan.**


	6. Epilogue

_**Apdet chap terakhir! *Nebarin bunga kamboja* Seperti kata Yuka-chan di chap kemarin, Akan ada slight pair NaruHina disini! *Nebarin bunga rafflesia* Oh ya, sebelumnya Yuka-chan minta maaf banget soalnya apdet ngaret, maklum nih kemari saya dan sekolah saya ngadain perpisahan di bogor. Alhasil, apdetnya rada ngaret. Gomennasai ya!**_

**Balesan Review!**

**C.I.V: Wkwkwkwk. Mau ketemuan? Boleh. Di sekolah aja sering ketemu~! Ok, senpai. Makasih mau review.**

**R619:Tenang aja senpai, kissu ada lagi kok di chap ini. Ok, romance tetap ada dan makin banyak! Nih udah apdet, makasih mau review..**

**sava kaladze: Aku juga suka GaaSaku. :) Nih udah apdet, makasih mau review.**

**2winter thief: GYAA! Makasih mau muji! Saya amat-sangat terharu! *nangis bombay* *dihajar* Waduh gomen! Maaf dang kurang hot. Kalau terlalu hot entar ganti Rated dong.. *ditendang ke laut selatan* Wauw! Ide winter-san keren banget! Kalo jadi entar aku bikinin sekuelnya deh! :) Makasih mau review. =)**

**Arisu Yama-chan: Makasih, iya aku suka banget sama happy end. Makasih (lagi?) mau muji… Nih, apdetannya, makasih mau review. :)**

**Crystha McDohl Suikogirl: Iya, ceritanya udah mau tamat… :) Ibu Aku orang Palembang, Ayah aku orang Sunda, jadi aku gabungan dari itu (?). Chiho-san beda ama aku. Tapi aku tinggal di Jakarta, soal a** kayaknya aku pernah denger itu artinya a****g. Tapi nggak tahu juga deh, maaf kalo sotoy. Senpai orang Manado ya? Ok, makasih mau review!**

**lar d'gaara: Aku juga mau meluk-meluk Gaara *dihajar Sakura* Maaf apdet ngaret, Ini udah apdet.. Makasih mau review!**

**Neisa adalah fani: Satenya enak 'kan? Heheheh… :)Kissu ada lagi kok.. (OMES mode:on) Nih udah ada chap enamnya, Makasih mau review!**

**Chiho Nanoyuki: Iya dong senpai! Anak baek tuh harus apdet cepet! *dihajar*Nggak mau ah, Gaara hanya milik Sakura *gaje* Wah,sori kagak bisa apdet cepet, tapi nih udah apdet. Makasih mau review.. :) btw, makasih juga mau apdetin.**

**AnnZie-chan Einsteinnete: Okeh! Ini udah apdet! Makasih mau muji, romance nya ada lagi kok! Tenang aja! :) Makasih mau review senpai!**

**LuthMelody: Aku juga mau ciuman ama Gaara *di shannaro* Sakura: Boleh deh double date, Kapan dimana? Jam berapa? Makasih mau review senpai!**

**vialesana: Salam kenal senpai! Hn, Ini cchapter terakhir! Makasih, mau bilang cerita *nista* ini seru dan romantis..Iya dong, GaaSaku emang harus dilestarikan! Hip-Hip Horre! Maaf kagak bisa apdet kilat, tapi nih udah apdet. Makasih mau review!**

**Ame ChocoSasu a.k.a Rieyuka: Ah, nggak apa-apa kok. Yang penting senpai tetep review… Makasih udah suka fict gaje dan abal ini.. Kissu nya bagus ya? Padahal aku pikir jelek banget! Makasih udah mau review senpai! :)**

**Sakurai Sonohara: Hhh.. udahlah! Bosen gue ngeladenin lo jing!**

_**Nah, sudah semuakah? Makasih banget ya yang mau ngereview! Saya sangat senang dan terharu! *peluk-peluk reviewers dan readers* Ok, maaf saya jadi emosional lagi.. Nah, tanpa bacot berkepanangan, marilah kita mulai.**_

_**CAMERA.. ROLLING.. AND… READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?**_

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, AU, ABAL, GAJE.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Kaki pemuda itu terus berjalan menapaki tangga terjal yang menuju ke dasar jurang. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan seorang gadis berambut biru _sapphire_. Gadis itu masih berdiri lima anak tangga diatasnya. "Na-Naruto-kun.." Panggil gadis itu pelan. Pemuda yang tadi dipanggil 'Naruto' menoleh, "Ya, Hinata-chan? Ada apa?" Sahut Naruto balik bertanya. "A-Apa sebaiknya.. Ki-Kita nggak kesini.. Shizune-sensei bilang.. K-Kan nggak bo-boleh.." Hinata menunduk saking gugupnya.

"Ah, Sudahlah tidak apa-apa! Lagian aku pensaran apa yang ada di bawah sini!" Naruto tersenyum.

Akhirnya, Kaki pemuda berambut pirang itu menapaki dasar jurang yang gelap. Tangan nya masih menggenggam erat tangan Hinata, membantu gadis itu turun dari anak tangga curam yang baru saja Ia tapaki.

HUP! Kedua kaki Hinata akhirnya menapaki dasar jurang. Naruto tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Hinata. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam, menyusuri rimbunan pohon-pohon yang entah kenapa bisa tumbuh disana. "Ah," Pandangan Naruto terarah ke sesuatu. Masih tetap berpegangan, Ia dan Hinata berjalan ke arah benda yang menyita perhatiannya tersebut.

Naruto berlutut. Jemarinya memegang sebuah jarum tebal yang diatasnya terdapat cairan entah-apa-itu berwarna keunguan. "A-Apa itu, Na-Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata pelan. Naruto mengeleng. "Aku belum pernah melihat benda ini sebelumnya." Jawabnya. Ia dan Hinata kembali berdiri, namun tidak berpegangan lagi.

Mata _light indigo_ milik Hinata menyapu tiap sudut dasar jurang, dan berhenti pada suatu sudut. Pelan, Ia menggerakkan kakinya untuk berjalan. Dan berhenti pada sudut yang menarik perhatiannya itu. "Hinata-chan?" Naruto menatapnya heran.

Dan saat Naruto mendekati Hinata, gadis itu sedang menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. "Na-Naruto-kun…" Panggilnya pelan.

"Ya?" Naruto mendekat dan menepuk pundak Hinata.

"I-Itu.." Hinata menunjuk sesuatu. Mata biru laut Naruto tergerak untuk melihat ke arah tunjukan Hinata, dan reaksinya sama seperti Hinata: terdiam.

"Tunggu, dia Gaara dan Sakura-chan 'kan?" Naruto bertanya, walaupun Ia tahu itu memang mereka. Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Heh? Kalau itu memang _Gaara _lalu kenapa Ia tertidur? Bukannya Ia punya kutukan yang membuat dia nggak bisa tidur? Lalu bukannya rambut Sakura-chan panjang ya?" Naruto bertanya, Kali ini Ia tak tahu jawabannya. Hinata mengangguk lagi.

"Tapi, Kalau dia sudah bisa beristirahat, Artinya dia sudah tidak punya kutukan lagi, Hinata-chan?" Naruto menatap Hinata. "Memang bisa kutukan itu dipatahkan?"

"Ah," Hinata teringat sesuatu. "Ka-kalau tidak salah, Cara mematahkan ku-kutukan itu adalah.. berciuman.." Hinata mengatakan kata 'berciuman' dengan sangat amat pelan. nyaris Naruto tidak bisa mendengarnya. Tapi, Naruto mendengarnya. "Berarti, kalau hanya ada Gaara dan Sakura mereka sudah…" Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia dan Hinata berpandangan dengan wajah merona.

"Ukh,"

Naruto dan Hinata berhenti berpandangan, dan menoleh ke asal suara —Gaara. Lelaki berambut merah darah itu nampaknya sudah bangun, Yap, dari tidurnya. Mata hijaunya bertatapan dengan Naruto dengan pandangan kosong, "Naruto? Hyuga? Kalian.. kenapa disini?" Tanya Gaara dengan suara agak pelan. Naruto menjentikkan jarinya. "Jurang ini ada di desa Oto. SMA kita mengadakan Trip Observasi disana. Karena penasaran kenapa tidak boleh turun ke tangga yang mengarah ke dasar jurang, Aku pergi kesini bareng Hinata-chan." Naruto menunjuk Hinata yang bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

Gaara mendengus pendek.

"Gaara? Kenapa mukamu pucat begitu?" Tanya Naruto heran. "Jaketmu juga penuh dengan bercak merah. Apa itu? Darah?"

Gaara mendecih menatap jaketnya yang tadinya berwarna putih sekarang menjadi merah. Ia kembali teringat soal pertarungannya melwan Deidara dan Sasori. Juga.. yang Ia dan Sakura lakukan. Kalau Ia bisa beristirahat, berarti kutukan itu sudah hilang? Ya 'kan? Dan syaratnya 'berciuman dengan orang yang mencintai dan dia cintai'

Jika kutukan dalam tubuh Gaara hilang, **artinya mereka berdua saling menyukai **'kan? Gaara kembali memuta memorinya, ah, sebelum Ia tertidur untuk pertama kalinya itu, Ia mengucapkan sesuatu pada Sakura.

Mungkinkah yang Gaara ucapkan **ashiteru**? Lalu, Gaara juga mendengar Sakura mengatakan sesuatu. Mungkin Ia balik mengatakan **aishiteru** juga? Entahlah, Gaara tidak mendengarnya. Saat itu tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk mendengar. Yang Ia tahu pasti, Sakura juga mengucapkan sesuatu. Dan Ia kembali mengernyit menahan sakit saat darah kembali keluar dari luka yang menganga di perut kirinya. Pedang beracun mulik Sasori pernah hinggap disana.

"Gaara?" Suara Sakura —yang baru bangun— membuyarkan lamunan Gaara. Sakura menatap wajah Gaara, yang pucat. Seperti Gaara, Ia mengingat kembali pertarungan Gaara dengan Sasori dan Deidara yang menguras tenaga dan darahnya. Pandangannya pun beralih ke arah jaket yang dipakai Gaara. Penuh dengan bercak merah bekas darah.

"Gaara! Kau pendarahan!" Naruto yang baru menyadari itu berkata dengan heran sekaligus panik. 'Bagaimana Ia bisa pendarahan?' pikirnya heran sambil berlutut disamping Gaara yang bersender ke pohon.

"Ba-Bagaimana? A-Apa kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Hinata cemas. "Sebenarnya bisa saja, tapi.. memakan waktu lama! Bisa-bisa mati duluan dia!" Naruto berkomentar. Sakura melirik Gaara. Tanpa bicara dia merangsek ke arah Gaara dan memposisikan tangannya di atas luka Gaara yang menganga, tepat diatas perut kirinya. "Sa-Sakura-chan?" Hinata menyebut nama Sakura heran.

Sakura menarik napas dan memusatkan tenaganya di telapak tangannya. Tak lama sinar redup berwarna kehijauan muncul dari telapak tangannya. Naruto dan Hinata berpandangan heran. Luka yang terdapat di tubuh Gaara perlahan menutup dan tidak mengeluarkan darah lagi. "Sa-Sakura-chan.. Kok.. bisa…" Hinata tak menyelesaikan ucapannya. Naruto menyilangkan bibirnya di atas bibir Hinata dan menyuruhnya diam. Naruto lalu mengisyaratkan Hinata mengikutinya.

Perlahan, Gaara yang tak tadi sempat pingsan kembali membuka matanya. Orang yang pertama Ia lihat adalah Sakura. "Gaara? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura panik sekaligus senang. "A-Aku. tidak apa-apa.." Gaara menjawab sedikit nada bingung dalam suaranya. Setidaknya Ia ingat Sakura yang menghentikan pendarahan dalam tubuhnya.

"Sakura.." Panggil Gaara.

"Ya?" Sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Saat malam sehabis melawan Sasori, Aku mengucapkan sesuatu 'kan? Apa sebenarnya yang kuucapkan?" Tanya Gaara. Dan saat itu pula pipi Sakura yang putih dihiasi oleh semburat kemerahan.

"A-Aku tidak ingat." Sakura berbohong, melihat ke arah lain, bukan menatap ke arah Gaara.

Gaara menatap Sakura dengan alis terangkat satu, seolah mengucapkan, 'Benarkah?' tanpa suara. Sakura mengacak rambut pink-nya yang memang sejak awal acak-acakan karena tidak terpangkas rapih. Rambutnya pun dipangkas asal oleh pisau lipat milik Gaara dengan terpaksa. "Baik, Kau mengucapkan aishiteru." Kata Sakura, kali ini pipinya memerah, karena malu dan blushing.

Wajah Gaara ikut memunculkan semburat merah yang tak terlihat. "La-Lalu, apa yang kau ucapkan?" Tanya Gaara sambil melihat ke arah lain. "A-Aku bilang, **'aishiteru Gaara' **" Kata Sakura. Gaara yang mendengarnya menatap Sakura, Kali ini mata mereka bertemu. Sakura menunduk saking malu dan gugupnya.

Gaara juga masih terdiam. "..Sakura.. " Panggil Gaara, dan Sakura menoleh. "Aku suka padamu." Kata Gaara pelan. "A-Apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada bego. Seolah tidak mendengar, padahal kapasitas otaknya saja yang tiba-tiba menurun drastis mendengar ucapan Gaara tadi. "**AISHITERU SAKURA**!" Akhirnya Gaara berteriak. Gadis berambut pink dihadapannya akhirnya mencerna ucapannya. Sakura tersenyum canggung, antara malu, gugup dan senang.

"Ashiteru Gaara." Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sudut bibir Gaara tertarik ke satu arah, dan jermari mereka bertautan. Sakura menunduk dan Gaara membuat Sakura tidak menunduk lagi. Mata emerald Sakura kini menatap mata hijau Gaara. Sakura menutup matanya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Gaara.

Tanpa mereka sadari, beberapa manusia mengintip mereka dari balik pohon.

**Dan menjadi saksi ciuman kedua mereka.**

"Jadi, Kau sudah tidak mempunyai kutukan lagi 'kan?" Tanya Sakura, masih mengalungkan tangannya di leher Gaara. "Masih ada." Gaara tersenyum smpul. Sakura menaikkan alis. "Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Kutukan cinta darimu." Gaara berkata sambil mengecup kening Sakura. Pipi gadis itu memerah.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"_Aku masih mempunyai kutukan."_

"_Kutukan itu sangat mengganggu, hingga aku berpikir tentangmu sepanjang hari."_

"_Aku tidak tahu kutukan apa ini."_

"_Yang aku tahu dadaku makin sesak dengan perasaan cintaku padamu."_

"_Kutukan ini kutukan cintaku padamu,"_

"_**Sakura,"**_

**:::THE END:::**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_***Pundung di pojokan***_

_**Yuka-chan: Ya ampun, kenapa Epilog nya jelek banget? *Mukul kepala pake jarumnya Sasori* *Keracunan terus fainted***_

_**Chiho-senpai: Yah, euy, Mati nih! *Nendang Yuka-chan yang udah fainted***_

_**Gaara: Oh.**_

_**Sakura: Gyaaaa! Yuka-chan banggguuuuunnnn!**_

_**Chiho-senpai: Entar, apaan tuh disebelahnya? *Ngambil kertas di sebelah Yuka-chan***_

_**Chiho-senpai: *berdehem* Ehem, jadi inilah wasiat terakhir dari Yuka-chan:**_

_**Gomen apabila cerita ini terlihat abal dan aneh. Atas ke-khilafan saya, Mohon dimaafkan karena author masih amatir. Jadi, tolong di review ya.**_

**Special Thanks to: ALL REVIEWERS DARI CHAP SATU SAMPE CHAP ENAM.**

_**Mind to Review this FanFic for the last time?**_

**Thanks for reading,**

**Kaede Yuka-chan. :)**


End file.
